


Slip of lips

by Ex-Genesis (orphan_account)



Category: Disney RPF
Genre: Fluff, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-02
Updated: 2010-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ex-Genesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not directly disobedient. Joe's just moving his lips over an inch or so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slip of lips

After the third time Joe presses his lips to his brother's mouth in a goodnight kiss, their mother sweeps the hair resting on his forehead to one side. She says softly, "Baby, why don't you just kiss Nick on the cheek?" He nods, doesn't ask why. It's no big deal. Kisses on the cheek are nice too, he knows, because Mandy gave him one once on the bus ride to school.  
  
From then on it's prayer time, kisses to cheeks, then off to brush teeth. Kevin has a later bed time, so he brushes his teeth after  _Touched By An Angel_  and Joe closes the door to the bathroom quietly. As always, Nick puts the toothpaste on his brush sluggishly, making sure the line is straight and that he doesn't get any on the floor or counter. Joe takes the tube from him as he places the blue sparkling paste to his clenched front teeth. His line is much squigglier along the white and blue bristles. He doesn't cap the toothpaste, just sets it beside the sink and begins brushing at the same tempo as his little brother. Foam gathers around their mouths and he turns his head to Nick, sticking his whitened tongue out. Nick rolls his eyes, but giggles anyway, mouth closing a little over the head of the brush on the right side of his mouth. They both spit at the same time, Nick on his tip-toes.  
  
Joe gets a finger and thumb on either side of Nick's face, lining up with his jaw, chin sliding in between. His mouth is open wide, and he thinks Joe's checking his mouth to see how clean it is. Sometimes their mother would do that, when Nick was first learning how to do it and not swallow the bubbles of paste. He does look, but Joe can't really tell the difference between a clean and dirty mouth when everything's covered up, water not yet rinsing it away.  
  
Smiling like a sly one, Joe asks, "Do I have a beard?" Nick nods, yes. "Is it scratchy?" he asks, and then kisses Nick's cheek. Nick cracks a smile, his mouth returning to a more familiar shape, and shakes his head, no. Joe leans forward one more time and kisses Nick's lips gently, mouth partially open, and even though his own mouth already tastes like mint, he thinks it tastes extra fresh against Nick's slippery mouth. When Joe pulls back, Nick looks a little silly, eyes darted toward the mirror, looking like he's thinking something over very seriously. He sets about wiping some of the foam away, sliding thumb from jaw, across Nick's closed lips, and into the running water of the sink. Joe wonders for just a moment if he's going to get in trouble, but Nick smiles at him still, when he hands him the small paper cup of water.  
  
-  
  
It's changed now. "Do you like my beard?" Nick shakes his head exasperatedly because he's heard this same question every time Joe's seen him for the first time that day, for the last week. "Is it scratchy?" And Nick knows it's coming, but pulls away too slowly and feels bristly whiskers dragging across his cheek. Nick opens his mouth to say an intolerant, 'Yes,' but Joe's lips catch his parted ones, and Nick remembers why he's always too late in pulling away, as he kisses back, hand wrapping around the back of Joe's neck, fingers kneading gently into his older brother's skin.


End file.
